


poisoned waters

by cold_cereal



Series: poison & honey [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Teacher Bokuto Koutarou, Teacher-Student Relationship, akaashi consents, akaashi is 15 and bokuto is 35 so, but not really, tagged as non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_cereal/pseuds/cold_cereal
Summary: Keiji's volleyball coach and health teacher, Bokuto Koutarou, is naked in the showers. Keiji swallows thickly as his eyes trail up his coach’s toned calves and muscular thighs. His dick lays flaccid against one thigh, but it looks big and mouthwatering. His stomach is flat and muscled, rivulets of water sliding down the v of his hips. His pecs jump under the flow of water and his broad shoulders seem to take up the whole shower stall. When Keji’s eyes finally land on Bokuto’s face, he finds his coach staring right back at him. Keiji flushes dark red.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: poison & honey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205597
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	poisoned waters

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my beta [@slainephoto](https://twitter.com/slainephoto):))
> 
> lol this is my first smut fic that i'm publishing, so i hope y'all enjoy it

Keiji is the last to leave the locker room after afternoon practice. He sighs deeply as he thinks about the mountain of homework waiting for him at home - all he wants to do is eat and then go to bed. He’s halfway towards the train station when he realizes he doesn’t have his phone, and turns back around to go find it. It’s not in the main gym or in the storage closet, where he thought he might have left it when he was putting away the nets. He checks his bag once more to make sure he didn’t miss it, but still can’t find it. He heads back to the locker room, the only place he hasn’t checked yet. 

He spots his phone on the ground near the lockers and hurries over to grab it. It’s then that he hears water running. He knows he was the last team member to leave the locker room, so he has no idea who could be using the showers. Thinking maybe he may have accidentally left the water running in his exhaustion, he heads back to the shower area and stops in his tracks. 

His volleyball coach and health teacher, Bokuto Koutarou, is naked in the showers. Keiji swallows thickly as his eyes trail up his coach’s toned calves and muscular thighs. His dick lays flaccid against one thigh, but it looks big and mouthwatering. His stomach is flat and muscled, rivulets of water sliding down the v of his hips. His pecs jump under the flow of water and his broad shoulders seem to take up the whole shower stall. When Keji’s eyes finally land on Bokuto’s face, he finds his coach staring right back at him. Keiji flushes dark red. 

“I’m so sorry, Bokuto-sensei,” he says, dropping into a low bow. “I forgot my phone and came back to get it, and I heard the water running. I thought I may have left the water on, so I came back to turn it off.”

“No worries, Akaashi-kun!” Bokuto says brightly. “Did you find your phone?” He turns the water off, but doesn’t use a towel to cover himself, much to Keiji’s distraction. 

“Um, yes. I did.” His voice wavers and his dick twitches in his pants. He has to get out of here before his coach catches him popping a boner. 

“That’s good! It would be pretty bad if you got all the way home and realized you forgot your phone. The gym doors would have been locked, and you wouldn’t have been able to get your phone until practice tomorrow morning.” 

“Oh. Yeah, that- that would be pretty bad.”

“You okay, Akaashi-kun? You look a little overheated,” Bokuto points out, head tilting to the side in concern. 

Keiji wishes he would be struck by lightning, or that the sun would explode, or that he would simply have a stroke - anything to get out of this embarrassing situation. “I’m alright, Bokuto-sensei. Just a little worn out from practice.”

“I’m not working you guys too hard, am I?”

“Of course not! We’re getting ready for the Spring Inter-high. We have to work hard.”

Bokuto grins at him. “Exactly!” He steps closer to Keiji, causing his heart to jump into his throat. When his coach’s large hand lands on his shoulder, Keiji thinks he really might pass out. “Your sets just keep getting better! I would have loved to have had you as my setter when I was in high school!” 

“Really?” Keiji asks, looking up at his coach with wide eyes.

“Really! I used to have really bad mood swings, though. It seemed like nobody could handle me when I was in a bad mood,” Bokuto laments, hand still on Keiji’s shoulder. His thumb has started rubbing circles into Keiji’s collarbone. 

“I’m sure I would have been able to handle you,” he says without thinking. His eyes flicker down to Bokuto’s dick, without his consent, and he finds Bokuto’s eyes boring into him when he looks back up.

His thumb stops. “Oh?”

“I mean- I- Uh- Your mood swings. I’m sure I could have handled them.”

“Anything else you sure you could handle?” Bokuto asks, taking a small step closer. Keiji can feel the heat radiating off his body. His coach is like a furnace and Keiji is desperate to feel just how hot he can get. There’s a warning bell going off in his head. Bokuto is twenty years his senior, not to mention he’s Keiji’s coach and teacher. But desire trumps rational thought. 

“I can take a lot more than you think,” he says boldly and raises one hand to Bokuto’s chest. When his coach doesn’t push him away, he trails his fingers over Bokuto’s chest, feeling the muscles twitch underneath him. His skin is blazing hot, almost burning. Keiji is surprised the water from his shower isn’t evaporating off his body. He’s caught by surprise when Bokuto grabs his wrist, and there’s an apology already on the tip of his tongue when his coach simply pulls him closer. Keiji drapes his arm over Bokuto’s shoulder and his fingers find the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Akaashi, do you want this?” Bokuto asks quietly, eyes liquid gold. 

“Yes, Bokuto-sensei,” he breathes and licks his lips. 

That’s all it takes for Bokuto to lean down and press his lips to Keiji’s. Keiji hasn’t had his final growth spurt yet, so he has to stand on his tiptoes to meet Bokuto in the middle. It’s his first kiss, and he’s sure his coach can tell how inexperienced he is. His jaw drops open when Bokuto slides his tongue along Keiji’s bottom lip, and he lets out an embarrassingly loud moan when their tongues meet. He grips Bokuto’s hair tighter, urging him closer, deeper. Bokuto’s hands drop to Keiji’s waist, and his hands are so large they can almost encircle his entire body. Keiji feels small and powerless in comparison to Bokuto, and he loves it. His dick is tenting his sweatpants already, precum smearing the inside of his boxers. 

He whines when Bokuto pulls back and chases his lips. Bokuto holds him back though, eyes appraising. “You’re hard,” he says. 

“I’m sorry,” Keiji mumbles and tries to step back, but Bokuto holds him in place. 

“Nothing to be sorry for, Akaashi-kun,” his coach tells him and slots his thigh between Keiji’s legs. “Go on.”

He doesn’t understand what Bokuto wants him to do and he’s about to voice that when Bokuto pushes his thigh up and against Keiji’s erection. His words are cut off by a low moan, his dick shooting precum into his already damp boxers. “Oh,” he gasps, and grinds down on his coach’s muscular thigh. It’s euphoric, rubbing his dick against an olympian thigh, even through two layers of clothing. He starts to grind down harder and faster, Bokuto’s hands on his waist urging him on. 

“Gonna come in your pants, baby?” Bokuto growls in his ear. 

Keiji moans at the pet name, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. “Bokuto-sensei,” he cries, hips stuttering. “Please, please.” He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, isn’t quite aware of what he’s saying. He’s chasing his release, can feel the heat building low in his gut. “Please,” he whimpers again. 

“Come on, baby, I got you,” his coach whispers, teeth grazing the shell of his ear. “Lemme hear you, come on, sweet boy, come on.” 

His orgasm crashes through him like a wave, his hips stuttering over Bokuto’s thigh. He thinks he might cry out Bokuto’s name as he comes, but he isn’t sure. All he can hear is the roaring of his blood in his ears and his thundering pulse. 

“There you go,” Bokuto soothes, hands running up and down Keiji’s back. “There you go.”

Keiji pries his eyes open and looks up at his coach. His pupils are blown wide, only a thin ring of molten gold visible, and they’re still pressed close enough together that Keiji can feel his chest heaving and his dick poking into his hip. He looks down and finds that Bokuto is hard, his cock flushed red at the head and oozing precum. Keiji’s breath stutters when he realizes just how  _ big _ Bokuto is. He’s long and girthy and some perverted part of Keiji’s brain wants his cock to fill him up, to stretch him open until he’s gaping. Bokuto’s thigh slips out from between his legs and his hands land on his shoulders, pressing him down. Keiji is forced to his knees and suddenly finds himself making direct eye contact with his coach’s cock. 

Bokuto runs his hands through Keiji’s hair, stopping at his nape to gather a fistful there to pull his head back. He uses his other hand to gently pry Keiji’s mouth open. “Open wide for me, baby boy,” he orders. Keiji is quick to comply, opening his mouth so wide it hurts. As Bokuto guides his cockhead between Keiji’s lips, he says, “No teeth, okay?”

Keiji doesn’t respond, just closes his lips over the head and sucks, eliciting a sweet moan from Bokuto. He tastes like skin and soap, and his precum is a little salty. It’s not a bad taste; Keiji likes it. He tongues at the slit and finds that his coach likes that, judging by the jerking of his hips and the guttural moan he lets out. Both hands rest on the back of his neck now and he holds Keiji’s head in place as he slowly thrusts forward. Keiji gags a little bit and forces his throat to relax. His eyes slide close and he places his hands on Bokuto’s thighs for balance, nails digging into the soft skin there. 

Bokuto begins to thrust deeper, leaving his cock buried in Keiji’s throat just a little bit longer with each push inside. It takes all of Keiji’s concentration not to gag and throw up on his coach’s cock. He wants to be good for him, the way Bokuto is always good to him. Tears start to well up in his eyes and he opens them to gaze up at his coach. Bokuto is looking down at him already, his lower lip caught between his teeth. “Fuck, baby boy, you’re doing so good. You take my cock so well. I just knew you’d be a natural.”

Keiji moans at his words, tears sliding down his cheeks and mingling with the spit leaking from his aching mouth. His knees are starting to hurt and his fingers are cramping from where they’re gripping Bokuto’s thighs, but he’s determined to make his coach feel good. He squeezes his eyes shut again and focuses on what he’s doing. He’s quick to pick up on Bokuto’s rhythm, so on every pull out, he hollows his cheeks and sucks. He can feel Bokuto’s cock twitch when he does that, and spurts of precum slide down his throat. 

“Damn, Akaashi, you don’t know how long I’ve been thinking about doing this. You’ve got such pretty lips; I just knew they were meant to be wrapped around my cock,” Bokuto grunts, hips snapping forward faster. “Gonna swallow my cum? You’re gonna have to, because I’m not pulling out.”

Keiji tries to nod, but it’s hard with his mouth occupied, so he hums instead, and that seems to tip Bokuto over the edge. He thrusts in as deep as he can go and comes down Keiji’s throat, his dick shooting out thick spurts. Keiji chokes a little bit and some of Bokuto’s release dribbles down his chin to mix with his own spit and tears. When Bokuto pulls out of his mouth, Keiji licks his lips, chasing the remnants of his coach’s cum. His stomach feels almost too full, like he drank too much water. He presses a hand to his abdomen to relieve some of the pressure. 

Bokuto runs his fingers through Keiji’s hair, smoothing out what he messed up. “You did so well, Akaashi-kun,” he murmurs. 

“Thank you, Bokuto-sensei,” he says. His voice is hoarse and as quiet as a whisper. He tries clearing his throat, but it does nothing to the raspiness of his voice. 

“You missed some,” his coach points out and drags his thumb across Keiji’s chin to collect the cum he couldn’t swallow. He presses his thumb against Keiji’s lips, and Keiji opens them. Bokuto presses down on his tongue, smearing the cum over it. Keiji closes his mouth around his thumb and sucks, looking up at his coach with wide eyes. “Fuck,” Bokuto mumbles. 

Keiji releases his thumb and stands up on shaky legs. His own cum has dried in his pants, leaving him feeling sticky and uncomfortable. He is  _ not _ looking forward to the train ride home. As the desire starts to recede, the reality of the situation comes crashing down on Keiji. He just sucked his coach’s dick. And swallowed his cum. On school property. Bokuto would be going to prison if they had been caught. “Next time,” Keiji begins, “we shouldn’t do this at the school.”

“Next time,” Bokuto repeats. He grins, wide and too bright. “Yeah, next time.”

Keiji nods curtly once. “Right.” He grabs his bag and his phone and starts to head towards the exit. “I’ll see you at practice in the morning, Bokuto-sensei.”

“Bye, Akaashi-kun! Don’t forget to do the homework I assigned you in class, today!” 

Keiji smiles and lets the locker room door swing shut behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/switchbucky) and [tumblr](https://expecto-weasleys.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
